Make me forget
by corrinebuckley
Summary: Hermione has to forget, but she never would have guessed who would help her.
1. Chapter 1

Make me forget

"This chicken really is delicious."

"Yes it's lovely."

"And the wine is also very nice."

"Yes."

This was the third time that they had talked about the food over just fifteen minutes. It was even worse than the conversation about his mother that Hermione had had to endure over the starter. Now well in to the main course she was imagining the numerous ways she would hurt Harry for forcing her into this blind date.

'Mr Clifford Reynolds' Harry had told her, was a charming man from the Aurora office where Harry worked. He had described him as tall dark and handsome and not as the five foot six balding man that she could see across the table. Clifford kept inching his chair around the table to hers and had attempted to play 'footsie' under the table twice already. She had to get away. Standing up she said without any formality,

"I need to go to the toilet."

"Ah! But does the toilet need you?" Clifford laughed loudly at his own joke and Hermione smiled in a painful way and made for the exit. Checking over her shoulder that he wasn't watching she sped through the doorway and straight into someone else.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" Hermione mumbled quickly but then she recognised the face before her. "Malfoy?"

Malfoy was smoothing down his now ruffled suit. He looked up at her.

"Granger! What are you doing here? This is a high class establishment; I wasn't aware they let the riffraff in."

Too used to Malfoys jibes Hermione simply flicked back her hair and replied

"Actually I was on a date. I don't see anyone on your arm Malfoy. I guess your usual method of calling 0800-dial a date didn't work out tonight?"

Draco snarled "well if that's your date coming up now I wouldn't boast too much. Look at the state of him!"

Hermione turned round and she could see Clifford coming with his fork in his hand and his napkin still tucked into the collar of his shirt.

"Oh god let me past!" she hissed at Draco but Clifford was too quick for her.

"Hermione where are you going?"

"Nowhere it seems" Hermione said gloomily.

"And who is that?" Clifford said pointing to Draco. Hermione faltered but Draco suddenly cut in.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm escorting this lady home."

"I beg your pardon?" Clifford spluttered, "That's my date!"

"Well not anymore. Right baby?"

Hermione stood with her mouth open in shock at Malfoy calling her 'baby' let alone pretending he was now her date but somehow she mutter in disbelief 'yeah'.

"Well there you are" Draco smirked, "now I'd ask who you are but I think I already know. You are…leaving. Am I right?"

"Now wait just one minute!" Clifford said, "You can't do that!"

"I think you'll find I can" retorted Draco coolly, "now will you push of, were busy here."

And that's when it happened. Draco leaned over to Hermione and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione went weak with shock and taking complete advantage of this Draco leant her back and then _oh my god_ came the tongue. Hermione could do nothing but kiss him back and tell her self repeatedly that this was better than going back and discussing the food for another hour. In fact it was much better.

When Draco finally released her Clifford had gone. Hermione was flushed and breathless. Draco straightened his tie nonchalantly.

"Surprisingly not bad Granger."

"Excuse me?" Hermione blurted out not knowing is she had just been insulted or god forbid complimented by Draco Malfoy. "What was that all about?"

"I was only trying to save him from being with a mudblood all night."

Hermione just glared at him, annoyed that this last comment actually touched a nerve. Malfoy just shrugged.

"What did you have for dinner?"

"Erm, chicken."

"Must have been delicious."

Hermione stood on the spot and just spluttered incoherently whilst Draco swung around casually and walked out. He had to, there was no way on earth he'd ever let Granger see him blush.

Hermione took a taxi home. It was raining hard and it was freezing even inside the car. She normally would have apparated home but being still in a state of shock she didn't think that was wise. The driver drove extremely slowly because of the weather and they had only gone about two miles when the engine gave an almighty bang and they came to a shaky stop.

"What's the problem?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I don't know" the driver answered. He pulled out a bright yellow rain hat, slapped it on his head, gritted his teeth and stepped out into now raging storm to check under the bonnet. A few minutes later he came back with a worried expression.

"The engines completely gone."

"What? Can't you fix it?"

"Not a chance, I'm going to have to call out a repair man."

"Well how long will that take?"

"About three hours."

It had been a long night. Hermione had simply had enough.

"I'm continuing on foot."

"I don't think that's a good…" started the driver but Hermione held up her hands

"Look, I've had quite a day and I just want to get home and go to bed. It's only a mile and a half to my house. I'll be fine."

She stepped out of the taxi and straight into a deep puddle. Rain soaked her foot. She cursed under her breath and started down the road wishing she'd worn different shoes. After a few minutes she couldn't feel her feet and her sopping wet hair was being blown into her face by the wind. She couldn't believe she had left her wand at home tonight. She could have used magic to get the taxi into action be home and dry by now. Could things get any worse?

Headlights suddenly beamed up from behind her and the sound of a beeping horn. The taxi? No of course not. It was a stretch, sleek black Bentley. It stopped beside her and the window of the passenger seat rolled slowly down.

"What the hell are you doing Granger?"

This was too much.

"Oh you know" said Hermione without bothering to keep the sarcasm and annoyance out of her voice, "Taking a walk, getting some fresh air."

"In this weather?" Draco was smirking. He was enjoying every minute of this. Hermione started to stomp away.

"Hey hey wait a second I was just teasing."

"Just leave me alone Malfoy." Hermione was so furious. But the car caught up to her again.

"Granger! Look just get in will you?"

"What?"

"Come on, just get in."

Hermione stood there with rain falling hard on her head, her hair dripping wet, feet covered in mud. What other choice did she have? She got into the car.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes."

"Excuse me!"

Draco shook his head,

"Mind out of the gutter Granger."

He pointed his wand at her and her clothes began to steam, drying out completely.

"Err, thanks."

"No problem. So where do you live?"

"15, Woodhouse Road."

"That's a bit fancy for you isn't it?" Draco said but he winked at her afterwards. Hermione turned away quickly. There was no way she'd let Draco Malfoy see her blush.

To be continued soon….

Shortly the car stopped outside Hermione's house. Without a word or glance at Draco Hermione got quickly out, shut the car door and ran up her garden path. She fumbled with her keys and opened the door quickly slamming it behind her. She knew that it was rude not to say thank you, to not even nod in appreciation but come on she told herself, this was Malfoy. He had given her a lift, and insulted her and told her she was a filthy mud blood. And Hermione gulped kissed her better than anyone had before. She lent against the wall and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Merlin."

Malfoy stretched out in the now empty back seat and his hand brushed sequins. He looked down and saw Hermione's handbag sat on the seat beside him. He smirked and without a second thought he tipped out the contents.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: You'll notice the first part of this is a repeat from before but changed slightly. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone. I'll get around to fixing it I'm sure. Enjoy the chapter!_

As soon as the car pulled to a halt, Hermione opened the car door without even a glance at Draco and ran up her garden path. Fumbling clumsily with her keys she opened her front door and ran inside. She could hear Malfoy calling her back but she ignored him. She watched the car drive away through a gap in the curtains until it had disappeared from view.

Hermione collapsed into her favourite arm chair by the fire and breathed out heavily. What a night. She was so glad to be home and away from Malfoy and his smirking face. She clenched her fists dramatically and then she swore.

She'd left her handbag in Malfoy car.

-----

Malfoy was turning the handbag over thoughtfully in his hands. Then as if he'd come to his decision he pulled it open and emptied the contents onto the back seat. It wasn't very interesting. An address book, a pen, a lip stick and breath mints tumbled over the back leather. Malfoy looked slightly disappointed and then put it all back inside the bag. He had been hoping for something incriminating or at the very least embarrassing. He thought that he should really give it back. It would be an excuse to go back and see her. _I mean to go back and insult her_ he corrected himself hastily. Insult her for having such wild, uncontrollable hair, never ending knowledge and especially for her stupid smile that he just couldn't get out of his head recently.

Damn her.

------

'Damn him!' shouted Hermione out loud to herself. She'd left her bag with her address book and god knows what else and she really did need it back. If anything she really liked her handbag, it was gift from Ron for their second anniversary before the divorce. Before the two wonderful years turned sour and no matter what she did, she couldn't repair the hole that had been torn into their marriage after Ron, after he…

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. Even now, a year later she couldn't stand remembering. She could see so vividly walking in to the bedroom, seeing Ron and Lavender entwined together. Feeling as if her life had fallen to pieces at that very moment. Fearfully thinking if Ron had always preferred Lavender to her. That was what made it impossible for her to forgive him. She couldn't even hold his hand without wondering if Ron was wishing that it was Lavenders hand there instead. She would turn away from him and want to cry.

Harry had tried to get the both of them talking after it happened but Hermione just couldn't face him. Not yet. And now…

Now she found that if she closed her eyes and imagined Draco's lip on her own she could block out the image of Ron and _her._ This was wrong; she knew that, it was Malfoy for god's sake. But it helped to calm her down reliving tonight's memory and soon she drifted into sleep.


End file.
